The Many Drawings (and almost paintings) of Jack Kelly
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: Five times Jack Kelly drew someone and the one time he didn't.


**I. Medda**

He was sitting in the theater, having a soda on his break before he had to go back to work while Medda directed a horde of lighting technicians on how to position the spotlights for that night's performance. Suddenly, she was bathed in the bright light and it seemed to reflect off the necklaces and the sequins that adorned her body. He whipped out his sketchpad quickly and began to draw her. She'd be forever immortalized wearing that ridiculous (though he'd never tell her) feather hat, shouting orders at a group of unseen men. She looked as regal as a queen.

Jack looked over to check the time and noticed it was time for him to head back to work. He bounced up to the stage, gave Medda a kiss on the cheek and ran back off the stage with a shout of, "Later, Ms. Medda!" over his shoulder.

**II. Spot**

Spot Conlon wasn't the sort of person who'd pose for a portrait, but Jack caught him in the such a perfect position, he could've sworn he was. He was sitting on the steps of a building taking a break from shouting that day's headline, his chin was in his hand, and he was staring straight ahead at something in the distance. He looked focused, but weary at the same time. Once Jack finished the sketch he rose from where he was sitting and bought a pape off of Spot, casually slipping the folded up sketch in with the coins for the pape and walked away.

**III. Davey and Clara**

Clara is seated on the loveseat focusing on that green notebook of hers. Her lower lip is trapped between her teeth as her pencil scratches away at the page, Occasionally she stops to look up, staring into nothingness and mouthing what seems to be numbers and going back to the book. Jack turns to look at Katherine and Davey who are sitting near each other, the former pounding away at her typewriter and the latter holding a thick law book in his hand but staring somewhere else entirely. Jack follows his line of vision only to be looking directly at Clara. Jack rolls his eyes, writes a quick note ("Stop staring and go be with her") on an empty sheet on his sketchpad, balls the paper up and throws it directly at Davey's head. The light blow is enough to shake him and Jack makes a motion to read the paper. Davey does as he's told and looks up from the paper, his eyes wide. Jack rolled his eyes, his friend had been with the blonde for three weeks now and still had little clue on what to do. He makes a 'get up and go' motion and Davey rolls his eyes, but walks over to her.

She looks up and smiles at him and that's when Jack turns to a new page in his sketchpad and begins to draw his two friends smiling at each other. One looking up at the other and the other looking down. Jack struggled a bit with the way Clara was sitting, but amended it quickly on the paper. When he finished he casually folded the paper and got up, walked over to Katherine, kissing the top of her head and slipping the sketch into the law book Davey had tried to read.

**IV. Crutchie**

Every time one of the boys gets into one of those unexpectedly perfect position, Jack thanks God for the ability to draw. It was Crutchie this time who was caught it one of these moments. He's leaning a bit more heavily on his crutch (it's winter and the weather makes his leg worse), but he's still got the same Crutchie Morris smile and his head is titled up towards the not-quite-there sun that occasionally peeks out from behind the clouds. Jack sketches quickly, but throughly making sure to get every detail of the moment. When he finally finishes it he looks down at it, pleased with his work and makes to give it to Crutchie. Instead, he closes his sketchpad. Some things are worth keeping to yourself.

**V. The Union**

Jack didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he called each and every Newsie to Newsie Square declaring that he was drawing their member portrait. Of course, a picture would have been much easier, but he felt the portrait would be more heartfelt. He told Katherine to stand in his place at the center since he'd be needing Kelly representation when Race brought up that the union's president wasn't in the portrait and they were all getting antsy just standing there. They never got out of hand, they whispered while he painted and only got really loud one time resulting in a "LET THE MAN WORK!" from Les. But other than that, there was only a few complaints.

An hour and a half later, the portrait was done and he let the boys come up to get a look at it. They were all excitedly pointing at themselves and making fun of someone else's face.

A portrait had been a good idea.

**The One Time He Didn't**

If someone told him he was gonna marry an angel when he was younger, he would've laughed in their face. But getting the daily realization that he had, indeed married an angel, made his chest feel tight in a way that was incredibly happy and he felt like he was about to burst. Said angel was sitting at her desk pounding away at her typewriter with the sun filtering in through the window and making a sort of halo of light around her. Jack quietly moved over to his easel which was set up not too far from her and mixed a couple of colors and began to paint his wife.

He had just started working on her face when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Katherine's cheek press into his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Painting you." He replied without looking as she bumped her nose into his cheek.

"Mmm, you were painting me. I got up and now I'm here." She pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly, "Why don't you put the paintbrush down?"

"This could be my masterpiece and you're telling me to put the paintbrush down." Jack clicked his tongue and continued, "Better give me a good reason, Missus Kelly."

She exhaled through her nose and kissed his cheek again, "Because I want you."

That made him freeze, his hand still in the air with the paint dripping precariously from the brush and she giggled in his ear.

"Right now?" He asked turning up to face her.

"Well, when you put the paintbrush d-" Something clattered to the floor and she didn't get to finish her sentence.


End file.
